Live Well, Love Much, Laugh Often
by TMG-shipper
Summary: Brian and Jenny's lives are a struggle between each other and school. So , here is what happens between them in the mounths and years after VGHS season 3. This story is set when Jenny is in Paris Brian has gone back to normal school and Ted and Ki are still at VGHS.


Live Well, Love Much, Laugh Often

 **Description: Brian and Jenny's lives are a struggle between each other and school. So, here is what happens between them in the months and years after VGHS season 3. This story is set when Jenny is in Paris, Brian has had to go back to** _ **normal**_ **school, and Ted and Ki are still at VGHS.**

 **AN: this is my first VGHS fanfic, so I just so want to make a few things clear.**

 **There is no upload schedule and I am a full time student so at best expect once or twice a week chapters but more likely it will be every other week.**

 **I haven't done French in 2 years and was crap at it anyway, so the French people speak english in this fanfic**

 **This Fanfic is M rated so expect swearing, sex and other stuff ;)**

 **Finally, if you can't tell by the words etc. I use in the fanfic I'm British so as a warning this fanfic only uses the actual English language not the American spellings!**

 **Hope you enjoy and reviews are always appreciated!**

Chapter 1 – Missing you

 _Jenny crawls on to his lap, straddling his crossed legs, rapping her legs around his waist and their lips lock into a passionate kiss, she bites his bottom lip coaxing a moan from his mouth as their tongues begin to intertwine in a dance for dominance. Hands are everywhere as this make out session turns heated, Jenny's hands tangle in his hair and his hands move up and down her thighs. His hands tug on the base of her shirt before moving under it and rubbing the bare skin of her sides and back. Jenny begins to rock her hips against his as he grows hard beneath her._

 _A moan escapes her mouth. "Brian, Brian …"_

"… Brian, Brian, Oi Brian!" Ted shouts into his microphone.

Brian sits up with a jolt. A shocked and embarrassed look jumps onto his face. "Yeah …"

"What the hell happened Brian? You logged on wondered around for 5 minutes and then went afk for hours! We need you to find the sword of Rushward!" Ted yelled.

"S-sorry … I think I drifted off, I haven't had much sleep lately" Brian defended, rubbing his eyes.

"What's up Brian? That's the third time you drifted off this month" Ki asked.

"I just can't concentrate on much at the moment with everything that is happening" Brian whimpers as his mind flashes to his girlfriend and the thousands of miles between them.

"You miss Jenny don't you" Ki says taking the words right out of Brian's mouth.

"It's not like I don't talk to her. We call and text all the time and I've watched all of her matches, but it's been forever since we've been able to _see_ each other."

"Have you thought about using FaceTime or Skype to talk to her? It might be more intimate than texting." Ki suggests feeling sorry for Brian.

Brian thinks for a moment and just imagines _seeing_ Jenny's face again after so long. Her Long blonde waves, her lusciously red lips and her hypnotic hazel eyes that her could stare into for hours and then the feeling he has when she is near, the pulling on his heart strings the need to protect and love her whatever it takes. Just the sight of her might work to help him get over the fact that she is currently living 4,000 miles away. And god did he miss her! (Technically it's 4,670 miles from the US to Paris … but that's just me being pedantic )

"That's a good idea Ki! I hadn't thought of that, I think I will try and get that worked out!" Brian replies excitedly, his mind filling with the joy of seeing Jenny again.

."Not yet you're not! We have a quest to do!" Ted pipes up interrupting Brian's train of thought.

Brian has to stop himself from shouting at Ted for thinking he could still play when he has to set things up for skyping Jenny but he realises before he can do anything that, it is only skyping, not a date or anything so…

"Sure Ted! Let's do this thing!" Brian says putting himself back into the zone ready to kick some goblin ###!

0000

To: Matrix

Hey Jenny! I've got an idea!

To: BrianD

It better be good! I'm about to go to sleep!

To: Matrix

Sorry, forgot about the time difference!

To: BrianD

That's alright! What's this great idea of yours?

To: Matrix

Do you want to try skyping as well as texting? It might be just a little bit more intimate than just texting!

To: BrianD

I like the sound of more intimate ;)

To: Matrix

Don't get me started ;)! But what do you think?

To BrianD

Sounds amazing! I'll set up an account tomorrow and text you my account name so you can contact me. But I got to go and sleep now, training at 6 tomorrow!

To: Matrix

Are you sure your mum isn't your coach

To: BrianD

I'm pretty sure!

To: Matrix

Ok. Talk tomorrow and sleep well. Love you

To: BrianD

Night, love you too.

0000

BEEP … BEEP … BEEP … thump

Goes the alarm clock as Jenny rolls over and punches it to stop the beeping, 5:30 am is too early to be awake on a Wednesday. Why is training for the next tournament so tuff? Jenny asks herself as she pulls herself out of the bed which she is sure can't be an actual dorm bed its way too comfortable and with her choice of pyjamas being the dark blue t-shirt she stole from Brian before she left and some silk long pyjama bottoms, plus the lack of bra she is probably more comfortable than she ever has been waking up, bar one night of course. (The one in Season 2 episode 3 'Double Xp weekend' about 11:40 in )

Jenny stood in front of the full height mirror in her dorm room, of the PGA (Paris Gaming Academy), her long blonde locks flowing down her shoulders and wrapped her arms around her middle and just stood their wishing Brian could be there too.

After about 10 minutes of just standing there and day dreaming she is yanked back to reality by Harriet bursting into the room blabbing about something that Jenny only half hears as she takes in the sudden change in situation.

Harriet is the Panthers reserve team strategist and user of an AK-74 alongside combat knives and smoke grenades. (Just so you know)

"What the #### Harriet? Don't you know how to knock?" Jenny yells suddenly subconscious for some reason.

"Sorry, I assumed you would be up and ready way too like every other morning. What makes today any different?"

Jenny is taken aback by the tone of the response and is quiet before saying "Nothing, just overslept." With as much confidence as she can muster.

"So Jenny Matrix oversleeps now, huh?" Harriet asks a wry smile on her face.

"No, I just" Jenny trials off not knowing how to respond.

"OK, that doesn't help me. What's up Matrix?"

Jenny stands in silence not sure whether to answer the question or not before shaking it off, taking a deep breath and says; "I'm fine Harriet. Give me 10 minutes and I'll see you at practice."

"OK" Harriet says admitting defeat but not actually caring enough to continue. Then she turns on the spot and heads to the door shutting the door quietly behind her.

Jenny glances back at herself in the mirror before walking over to her wardrobe to get dressed into her usual jeans and baggy t-shirt, ready for a busy days training.

 **AN:**

 **So, what do you think?**

 **Next chapter will be up as soon as I have written it!**


End file.
